


Trying to Figure you out

by GalaxiiGirl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), tua
Genre: +18 Five, Bathroom Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Five, Five x reader - Freeform, Height difference, No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), Number Five - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post apocalypse (umbrella academy), Sex, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiiGirl/pseuds/GalaxiiGirl
Summary: The story is set after a week of living in the umbrella academy. Reader is one of the children born on October 1st.
Relationships: Five/Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone, Number five | reader, Reader - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	Trying to Figure you out

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction that I’ve publicly posted. I’m not the best writer but I was desperately searching for a fan fiction of five x reader and found very little options available- which is why I’d like to offer this contribution.
> 
> Which leads me to say that in this story five is 18 (but also a 60+ year old man??)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The house is quiet.

It had been a week since I’ve arrived here at the umbrella academy. Admittedly it was weird adjusting here, after being scoped out by a group of adopted siblings on their search for others like them. It was hard to comprehend that I wasn’t the only power gifted person in the world. The more I thought about my time here the more I felt ridiculously blind to the fact that I wasent alone.

I watch as the condensation on the glass of fives drink builds up. He grips The sweat beaded glass and drinks down what I’d presume was scotch, or maybe even whiskey. I was never one to drink dark liquor and it smelled extremely foul to me.   
But the boy licked his wet lips after a long sip and set down the glass on the bar.  
“Where is everyone?” I ask. My voice rings off the walls of the large room and echos in my ears. It’s uncomfortably quite between the two of us, as it’s been since I’ve gotten here. 

For some reason five is always glaring at me when I speak, or watching closely when ever i make a move.  
“Allison and Luther went out” five says. His eyes are watching me and it makes me choke on my own saliva. When I clear my throat I look to the cut out second floor filled with books. I wonder if someone can achieve reading them all or if they were merely decoration.

“Ah.” I say in acknowledgement. “Klaus is probably taking a bath” I assumed aloud. This made five scoff and take a quick drink of aged liquor. “Or maybe doing something else..” I say to take the edge off my last comment, But For the last week right before he heads to bed klaus bathes with the door open and his headset blaring. I could almost confirm that was where he was.  
Though at first I had questioned how he could be comfortable bathing in view of his siblings, I had come to learn he was a bit of a free spirit with not much to hide.  
“ sounds like vanya is playing her violin” he notes. In the background you can hear the pull of the chords under the bow string.mixed emotions flow through me from the sound of classical music traveling faintly through the house. You had to stay completely silent to hear the low ring of the violin.

“And we’re here..” he says, his voice snapping me from my thoughts and back to me, him, and our mixed drinks. His blue eyes burn my skin and make me itch involuntarily. The awkward silence wades through the air and I tip my drink back and finish it off.   
Five looks at me with a raised eyebrow, his shoulders are squared and loose hair hangs over his face. It’s hard to tell exactly what he’s thinking, but from twist of his brow he’s questioning my sudden actions.  
My lips remained puckered until I swallowed down the strong mixture of orange juice and vodka. I’ve always favored screwballs with pineapple juice, but I wasn’t picky about mixed drinks as long as they were mixed with vodka.

“ top me off..” I say through a sour frown. Fives expression twists into a more interested glance and he fills my cup a quarter way with orange juice. I watch him flick his wrist effortlessly and add vodka a little over halfway.   
I wonder how long he’s been drinking. He’s a strange...man? Claims he’s close to sixty, and talks rather intelligently. I’ll admit it took a few days for it to sink in that he was telling the truth.

“You make me nervous” anxious words spill from my lips. I can feel the bubbly numb and warm feeling of tipsy-ness coming to the surface. My face feels a bit flush and He flashes a crooked smirk at this and runs nimble fingers through his bangs and flips them over to the side. He has a strong jawline and sharp features. When he catches my glance my stomach churns.  
“You’ll get use to it..” he says cockily, sipping on his liquor savoring the flavor. He lets out a satisfied sigh, moves his glas in a circular motion causing ice cubes to clank together, and sets it against the bar.  
“Maybe I won’t..” I say. 

Although I’m a bit repulsed at the strong tang of vodka against my tastebuds I swig down as much of the mixed drink as I can. I can feel fives watchful eye and I want to escape into the false bravehood of drunken-ness and confront him. “Why do you always stare at me”  
“What do you mean?” He shrugs off my question. Oddly He seems like he doesn’t know what to say, yet the way he rolls his shoulders uncomfortably tells me he has an answer. After awkward silence fills the air again he pours himself another long glass of dark liquor.

“I’m trying to figure you out”  
“There’s not much to figure out.” I run my finger along my cool glass. I lose myself in drawing circles against the condensation.  
“Well you don’t talk much” five says a bit snarky “except to klaus”   
It feels like I’m in an interrogation, because fives leaned against the bar with his elbows propping him up and his hands folded. His brows are knitted together, and he looks at me like he’s trying to figure out a math problem. “Because your constantly grilling me. Not to mention you guys have this whole clicky-family shit going on. I’m pretty sure Diego doesn’t trust me, and Allison gives me an evil side eye when I talk to Luther.”  
“That’s only because she caught me looking at your ass and I mention to Luther that he can’t deny it looks damn great in leggings”

When I look up he won’t meet my eye contact. Whatever dark brown elixir was in that cup was loosening fives lips.  
“What?” I barely utter out into existence. I can feel my pulse in my ears and my stomach is in flutters. I’m unsure what to think but I can feel the vodka heating up my desperate groin at the unexpecting realization that five might have been admiring my body the whole time.  
“Excuse me..my ex once said that drinking made me surly..” he coughed then raised his glass as if to toast and finished down the full glass until a tiny pool of liquid rested at the bottom of the glass.   
Unsure how to further the conversation I stand to my feet. “I have to use the restroom” I blurt out, and trip over my own feet as I beeline to the bathroom.

******

The tub is still wet from klaus’ bath.  
There’s little humidity left over in the air and I rest my back against the bathroom door. The wood is surprisingly cool against my boiling skin and I don’t think I can bring myself to face five again.

I think back to the last time I’ve had sex, and how long it’s been since I’ve felt desire for another human beings touch. It’s a twisted feeling, but I’m so deep in a inebriated state of mind I had almost thought of making advances at him in his moment of weakness.  
I breathe in through my nose, and out through my mouth. I repeat this a few times before I can hear fives slurred voice through the door.  
“Y’alright?” He asks through the hollow door. I can almost feel him hovering.  
“I’m fine..”  
“Can I come in”  
Against my better judgement I say “yes”.  
He doesn’t wait for me to open the door, he just portals his way into the bathroom, leaving me pressed against the bathroom door from the bright burst of blue that he emerges from.

Fives at height level with my chest, and he notices pretty quickly. His eyes hover at my cleavage for a moment before he mutters out a half assed apology before he rests his face against my breast. I can feel the heat of his breath tickling through the fabric and onto my skin. The smell of alcohol lingers from him.  
I shuffling my legs unwillingly at the heat erupting from my groin. Fives hair tickles my neck and I jump a bit when I feel his arms wrap around my waist. His hands lock around each other and rest on the small of my back.  
Neither of us say anything.

At first I refuse to acknowledge that we’re both rocking our hips against each other and fives steadily working his lips against my exposed cleavage, but the burning lust grows brighter and soon fives suckling at the exposed flesh while his boner prods against the fabric on my inner thigh.

His shorts are tight against his growing cock and I’m getting lost in his assertiveness. He nibbles at the v-neck shirt until it pulls more toward my right Breast and exposes the cup of my bra.   
He frees his hands to go to work on my body, one hand tugging at the lining of my bra and working it down to expose a hardened nipple that he wastes no time bringing into his mouth. He draws it into his eager mouth with a slow suckle. The other hand rests on my hip and he guides my hips along his as the tip of his aching dick leaks pre-cum right through his shorts.   
He looks up at me with greedy eyes, as if this is the exact moment he’s been dying for. Every glance and hesitation has all led up to this. He’s getting exactly what he wants.

I let out a choked back moan when he snakes his hand into my pants and presses his palm against my vulva with a firm but gentle hand. My voice catches in my throat as his middle Fingers pads against my clit in a hypnotic way.  
He smirks into my breast, and I imagine that if his mouth was free that he’d make a comment about ‘knowing what he was doing’.

I twist my fingers into his hair while the other grips at his shoulder, and I lose myself in his finger work.  
When my panties are soaked he slips a sneaky finger past them and right into my heating core.   
My grip on his hair tightens as he curls his finger up and puts pressure to my g-spot.  
He weaves his fingers in and out steadily and it causes my knees to go weak. I find myself sinking down into him for support, the whole situation looking a bit ridiculous as i tower over him and put my weight against his smaller frame.

When five removed his fingers the clear sound of his zipper breaks the silence. I feel a bit obligated to return the favor but he simply pushes my hands away and attempts to line himself up against me while giving himself a boost with his tiptoes.  
He mutters inchorheirently under his breath. I swear I heard something about klaus being tossed around and it makes me Wonder if the rush is for his sexual desire or for the first claim on me against his sibling. Either way, In my drunken state the only thing in my mind is a decent fuck and he was more than willing to provide.  
He dives himself into me and I feel myself pulsing against the feeling of being stretched by a surprisingly thick and heated cock. I tremble as he pumps himself deeper and steady’s himself into a rhythm.

I can hear faint voices coming from the other end of the door, and I lift a weak hand to my mouth to stifle back loud pants and soft squeaks that escaped from me.  
Five looks like he’s basking in the glory of my pleasure, and his hips slow but his strides go so deep I swear I can feel it in my throat. My eyes roll Into the back of my head and my hands search for something, anything to hold myself up. Our groins are melting into each other.  
Five grits his teeth. His chest is tense and his face is hard- I think he might be close to finishing just based on the way his cock slides in with no effort and the constant pounding of my g-spot that’s driving me clinically insane.  
Can you be addicted to sex? If you had asked me before, I wouldave said no. But fireworks are lighting up inside of me and my mouth is dry from sucking in air everytime He hits it just right. If he keeps this up I just might-

“Fuck..” he sputters out, just barely pulling out in time to release his fluids along the fabric of my leg. As soon as he finishes all sense comes rushing back to me.   
“This never happened..” I say, wanting nothing more than to keep this a dirty little secret. I can see five mull this over with a clouded mind. He simply gives me a nod, and stands off to the side, both of us waiting to run off to our own rooms once the talking on the other side of the door ends...

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine anyone with decent grammar knowledge is shaking their fist at me right now lol. If you made it this far I apologize for any mistakes or misspellings. I wrote this out in my phone notes and copied it over (excuses I know)
> 
> Thank you for reading my fic btw! I hope you liked it <3


End file.
